Dyskusja użytkownika:PiotrekD
Przepraszam Postaram się, by to się więcej nie powtórzyło.Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:57, sty 6, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: IRC Postaram się jutro :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:18, sty 7, 2018 (UTC) IRC O co poszło? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:26, sty 18, 2018 (UTC) GTA V old i next gen HUD Witaj!Chciałem poruszyć sprawę nazywania ikon broni z HUD z różnych generacji.Mam propozycję żeby do nazw ikon HUD broni z nowych generacji dodawać literę "E" lub "e" jak enhanced.Przykład "Pistolet (VE/e - HUD).png". Jeśli chcesz przedyskutuj to z innymi adminami i moderatorami.Pozdrawiam Lexusiak78 (dyskusja) 21:09, sty 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Przypisy Tak, uważam że taki sposób również mógłby być dobry, a strony dzięki temu wyglądałyby nieco estetyczniej, dzięki późniejszemu braku praktycznie przylegających do nawigacji przypisów, więc jeśli możesz napisać bota do tego, to ok. Pozdrawiam, Cristiano16 (dyskusja) 11:40, lut 4, 2018 (UTC)Cristiano16 Przepraszam Nie wiem, jak to robić. Kiedyś próbowałem i nie udało mi się.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:37, mar 8, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: NOoSE a NOOSE W angielskiej wersji GTA Wiki National Office of Security Enforcement jest nazywane w skrócie „NOOSE”, nie „NOoSE”.Kintobor (dyskusja) 23:29, mar 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Przesyłanie plików Uważam, że to dobry pomysł. Można byłoby jeszcze na wszelki wypadek wrzucić do komunikatu powitalnego informacje o przesyłaniu plików, bo na chwilę obecną jej tam nie ma. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:09, mar 17, 2018 (UTC) Cieszę się, że ktoś dodał zdjęcie Bunch of Tools z GTA Vice City Stories Chciałbym, by ktoś dodał zdjęcia Tooled Up i Screw This z tej gry. Ciekawi mnie, jak te sklepy wyglądały w tej grze, bo dobrze wiem, jak wyglądają w GTA Vice City.Kintobor (dyskusja) 22:28, mar 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Bałagan W porządku Rozumiem i przepraszam. Skończę z tym. A tak w ogóle to chcę trochę pogadać. Chciałbym, by ktoś dodał zdjęcia sklepów Tooled Up i Screw This z GTA VCS, gdyż zauważyłem, że ktoś dodał zdjęcie sklepu Bunch of Tools z tej gry. Sam nie umiem dodawać zdjęć i chyba się nigdy nie nauczę. Wiem jak te sklepy wyglądają w GTA Vice City i chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wyglądają w GTA Vice City Stories. Przy okazji czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, czemu GTA Advance, GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories i GTA Chinatown Wars nie zostały nigdy wydane na PC? Nie umiem się pogodzić z tym faktem, gdyż chętnie bym w to grał. Moim zdaniem wszystkie gry z serii GTA powinny zostać wydane na PC, bez żadnych wyjątków. Czy ty też masz taką opinię na ten temat?Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:47, mar 20, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor OK . Bardzo dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:16, mar 20, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Dziękuję I wzajemnie, przyjacielu.Kintobor (dyskusja) 21:36, kwi 1, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Znów jakiś pewny siebie wandal zdemolował Wikię Chodzi o strony Dwayne Forge i Playboy X. Ci wandale są strasznie pewni siebie. Za wandalizm grozi więzienie.Kintobor (dyskusja) 15:43, kwi 9, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Kolejny przemądrzały wandal się odezwał Stworzył stronę KUTAS.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:03, kwi 11, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Nie wiem, co to za użytkownik Nic o nim nie wiem i nie chciałbym wiedzieć. Słowo trytagonista to chyba jakiś neologizm. Tworzyłem te kategorie w celu wzbogacenia tej Wikii.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:43, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor * Skoro to słowo nie istnieje, nie będę nigdy, przenigdy więcej go stosował. Nie wiedziałem, że to słowo nie ma polskiego odpowiednika.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:47, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Rozumiem Nigdy więcej nie będę używać tu tych terminów. Masz na to moje słowo. Zaraz to poodkręcam.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:56, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor : Wszystko posprzątane i pozamiatane. Ta kategoria i ten termin zniknęły z tej Wiki permanentnie.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:05, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota Most A jednak nie, bo zobaczyłem na tutorial do misji Domowy melanż (Ten moment), i tam most około północy się niszczył, więc pomyślałem że sam się niszczy, ale jak sprawdziłem, to jednak nie. 07:23, cze 3, 2018 (UTC) Losowe ciekawostki Nie można po prostu zamiast bawić się w jakieś zestawy ciekawostek porobić w ciekawostkach na stronie głównej choose i propsition? Wszystko by fajnie działało i uporalibyśmy się z tym raz dwa. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:22, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) :Jakbyś zdecydował się na ten „plan alternatywny” to poinformuj mnie a ja szybko to wszystko przelecę. Stuble (dyskusja) 09:29, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) Hej, przyjacielu Jak się nazywa ten parking samochodowy w GTA Vice City, w którym przez szyby można dostrzec rzeczywiste marki pojazdów?Kintobor (dyskusja) 18:44, cze 10, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Galerie w infoboksach Rozumiem. Myślałem, że to pomoże.Kintobor (dyskusja) 20:06, cze 25, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Re: Występowanie w wersji beta Wiem to z anglojęzycznej wersji Wiki. Ta wersja jest wiarygodna. Tak w ogóle, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, przyjacielu, dlaczego Rockstar nieustannie wydaje nowe dodatki i aktualizacje do GTA V i GTA Online? Tego jest zdecydowanie za dużo i można od tego się pogubić. Czy Rockstar kiedykolwiek przestanie wydawać te aktualizacje? To nie może trwać w nieskończoność. Po prostu bardzo chcę wiedzieć, czemu Rockstar ciągle wydaje nowości do tych gier i czy kiedykolwiek przestaną je wydawać.Kintobor (dyskusja) 08:53, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor : Całkiem niezły tekst z tą bananową wyspą. Podoba mi się. Szacun, przyjacielu. Masz talent w doborze słów. Tak w ogóle to lubię jeść banany.Kintobor (dyskusja) 13:44, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Ma niemieckie napisy, stąd to wiem Rozumiem, że jesteś negatywnie i sceptycznie nastawiony do anglojęzycznej wersji. Ja jednak ją lubię, ale posłucham twojej rady. Tak w ogóle bardzo chciałbym cię o coś spytać. Dlaczego Rockstar nieustannie wydaje dodatki i aktualizacje do GTA V i GTA Online? Nie uważasz, że tych aktualizacji jest trochę za dużo? Od tego wszystkiego można się pogubić. To jest takie dezorientujące i mylące. Wydaje mi się, że Rockstar nigdy nie przestanie tego wydawać. Według mnie to wygląda, jakby Rockstar obładowywał GTA V i GTA Online różnymi śmieciami (używając sformułowania śmieciami, mówię przenośnie). Proszę cię, wytłumacz i wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Bardzo chciałbym znać odpowiedź.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:32, lip 16, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor